Minna no Cristmas
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Es navidad y en Fairy Tail no todo es amor y felicidad, hay algunos miembros a los que esta temporada les lastima... Pero juntos siempre es posible continuar. GRUVIA y NALU. TWO-SHORT DE NAVIDAD.
1. Minna no Cristmas

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, si se que ya es algo tarde para esto pero imagínense que a esta pobre mortal la dejaron sin luz esactamente el 24, tuve que ir a refugiarme con esos molestos primos que todo mundo tiene y hasta hoy regrese a mi casa TwT...**

**Pero igual lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta mi Two-Short de Navidad...**

**Algo melancolica por cierto espero les guste n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MINNA NO CRISTMAS.<strong>_

Oh Navidad, época de amor y paz, época para dar y recibir, día de felicidad para convivir con tus seres queridos, todo es hermoso en Navidad, hay comida deliciosa, luces y música por doquier, a y claro cómo olvidar la mejor parte, Santa Claus, ese viejecillo de traje rojo y abundante barba que lleva juguetes a todos los niños del mundo, todo debería ser miel sobre hojuelas, sin embargo…

-Gray, Gray acaso me estas escuchando…- replico con algo de molestia la rubia Heartafilia que llevaba rato hablándole a su amigo peli negro, mientras caminaban junto al resto de su equipo, por las animadas calles de la ciudad de Magnolia.

-Ah si te estoy oyendo…- respondió él sin ganas. –Que la ciudad está muy animada, ¿no?…-

-Si… decía que todo está adornado y la música y ahh todo es tan bonito…-

-La verdad es que me anima mucho la idea de la fiesta en el gremio…- agrego Erza tirando de la carretilla que llevaba su equipaje, pues acaban de llegar de una misión.

-Yo también lo estoy esperando…- agrego Wendy con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que yo no puedo esperar, es el banquete de Navidad de Mira…- agrego con dos estrellas por ojos Natsu, bailando exageradamente.

-Seguro que cocinara pescado…- agrego Happy secundando a su amigo.

-Sí, pero definitivamente lo mejor serán los regalos…- replico la rubia igual, o más emocionada que sus compañeros.- no puedo esperar para abrirlos…-

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que te regalaron algo…?- se burló el pequeño gato azul sobrevolando la cabeza de Lucy- Seguramente te portaste muy mal y Santa Claus solo te traerá carbón.

-Claro que no…- Lucy inflo los cachetes y fingió estar ofendida- Este año será perfecto…-

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?- replico Gray con los brazos cruzados. –Que puede haber este año de diferente…-

Y con esto último se adelantó un poco del resto de sus compañeros, su tono había sido molesto y un tanto melancólico, de inmediato Lucy capto que algo pasaba.

-GRAY…- grito para que este le oyera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Es especial porque es el primer año que estamos todos juntos…-

Era cierto, los siete años que estuvieron en la isla se perdieron todas esas fechas importantes, ni Lucy, ni Wendy habían vivido la navidad en Fairy Tail, sin embargo a Gray no parecía importarle, siguió su camino sin voltear.

-No te sientas mal Lucy, es que a Gray no le agrada la navidad…- respondió Titania tomando el hombro de su amiga rubia –Él siempre se desaparece días antes de la celebración y regresa poco después.-

-Pero por qué…- volvió a preguntar cabizbaja.

-Eso no lo sabemos Lucy…- fue ahora Natsu el que se acercó hasta ella y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella. –No siempre podemos saber todo lo que tienen las personas en la cabeza, pero si para nosotros es especial, lo haremos especial…-

De inmediato la enorme sonrisa del peli rosa lleno el ambiente de alegría de nuevo, Lucy en especial agradecía poder pasar ese día con sus amigos, pues en la mansión en la que creció, ella paso esa fecha siempre sola.

-Bien regresemos al gremio…- ordeno Titania.

-AYE SR…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que le ven de divertido a la Navidad…- replico con molestia Gray mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su casa –No tiene nada de especial…-

Su rostro melancólico se escondió detrás de las puntas negras de su cabello, por un segundo volteo y vio la silueta de una mujer escondida detrás de una larga túnica, que pasaba a un lado de él, pero no le dio importancia, todo lo que quería era un buen baño, comer y dormir todo lo que pudiera.

Para empezar la misión no había resultado tan bien como esperaba, pero lo peor de todo era esa fecha, esa molesta fecha.

-Detesto la Navidad…- susurro suavecito mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de sí.

No le había dicho a nadie, pero la horrible afección que le causaba esa temporada le estrujaba el corazón.

Pues había sido durante esa misma temporada que Deliora había atacado su pueblo, agarrando a todo mundo desprevenido, feliz, llego sin previo aviso y acabo con todo aquello que alguna vez significo algo para él.

-Ese fue el peor regalo de Navidad que alguien pudiera recibir eh…- se dijo a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer cansadamente sobre su enorme cama, olvidando todo, ese día se encerraría como lo había hecho todos los años antes desde que llego a Fairy Tail, él sabía que todos lo entenderían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y EN EL GREMIO…

Si bien Fairy Tail es por naturaleza un gremio desastroso y escandaloso, el día de Navidad lo era aún más. Siendo exactamente 24 de Diciembre el olor de la comida ya empezaba a inundar el ambiente, miembros montando el árbol y adornándolo era la principal atracción, claro que las sillas y mesas volando tampoco pasaban desapercibidas.

-Bien mocosos es hora de dejar sus regalos debajo del árbol…- grito el anciano maestro cuando el árbol se encontró listo, como era costumbre todos tendrían un regalo de parte del maestro sin excepción, además de los que cada quien preparara para sus compañeros.

Todos estaban animados, Lucy en especial perecía divertirse bastante, no iba nada iba a arruinar ese día, de eso se encargaría ella.

-Bien chicos la cena esta lista…- solo faltaba que Mira dijera esas palabras para que todos se amontonaran como moscas frente a la mesa principal, a pesar de haber suficiente comida para todos.

-Natsu… quieres de esto-replico la Heartafilia con alegría, dando un plato con comida a su amigo.

-Parece que estas de muy buen humor eh…- respondió el Dragón Slayer recibiendo la comida.

-claro…- grito ella con alegría…- Por fin puedo celebrar la Navidad con alguien- susurro eso ultimo pero olvido el buen oído de los Dragón Slayer, sin embargo Natsu no dijo nada, entendía a la perfección lo horrible que era estar solo, esa noche seria la diferencia.

-MOCOSOS ES HORA DE REPARTIR LOS REGALOS…- grito eufórico el maestro logrando que todos corrieran al árbol a tomar sus respectivos regalos.

Todo mundo estaba completamente alocado, abrían regalos y lanzaban las envolturas dejando un montón de basura por ahí.

-Ah es hermoso…- replico Lucy al abrir uno de sus seis regalos, no cabía duda que Lucy tenía varios amigos que la estimaban. Era un precioso collar color aguamarina hecho a mano.

-Ciertamente es hermoso…- se acercó Titania a poner el collar en su rubia amiga. –Mira esto…-

-Wau Erza es hermoso…- agrego la rubia viendo una hermosa pulsera que colgaba de la mano de la peli roja.

-Si es un obsequio de Juvia…- dijo Titania presumiendo su pieza.

-Hablando de Juvia, no la he visto donde estará…- recalco la rubia paseando su mirada por todo el lugar pero lo único que vio fue algunos regalos que aún estaban abandonados bajo el árbol. –Y esto… ah estos tres son de Gray y estos son de Juvia…-

-bueno Gray nunca esta este día en el gremio pero Juvia tal vez aun no regresa de misión…-

-ella volvió ayer…- interrumpió la conversación Levy acercándose a las chicas y detrás de ella Gajeel.

-A decir verdad a la mujer de la lluvia no le gusta la Navidad…- dio a saber el dragón Slayer de hierro entrando despreocupadamente en la conversación.

-¿A ella tampoco…?- susurro Lucy- ¿Y eso porque?-

-Ni idea…-

-Ah que problema con estos dos….- resonó Titania dando unas suaves palmadas a la rubia. –No te preocupes, deben tener sus razones-

Bien no estaba todos pero al menos ella haría todo lo posible por divertirse lo más que pudiera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-Rayos olvide comprar algo para cenar…- dijo con molestia un pelinegro mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, estaba nevando y la evidente falta de gente le hicieron saber a Gray que probablemente ya no habría ninguna tienda abierta, pero por dios es Navidad algo debía haber por ahí.

Pero después de mucho caminar no encontró más que la visión de las familias felices tras las ventanas cerradas, que solo aumentaban su mal humor.

-Demonios, ni siquiera poder comer hoy. Este día no podría ser peor…-

Claro que podía ser peor y la reciente nevada que empezaba a empeorar se lo hizo saber, empezó a correr buscando refugio, pero la tormenta se hizo tan fuerte que tuvo que parar debajo del balcón de una tienda para cubrirse.

-Sí, si ya entendí que si puede ser peor- dijo este mirando al cielo, había quedado casi enfrente de la Catedral de Cardia asi que sin nada más interesante que hacer en lo que pasaba la tormenta, repaso la estructura con la mirada, cuando se detuvo en la parte trasera de esta pudo notar a alguien que se encontraba de pie, justo enfrente de las lapidas que contenía el cementerio de la Catedral.

-Oe…- replico molesto ante la persona aquella. Su buen corazón le obligaba a acercarse a esa persona, a pesar de no querer estar con nadie ese día, y ayudarle –Me escuchas…-

Intento gritar al no obtener respuesta, además de que la nieve cayendo no ayudaba mucho y la persona en el cementerio parecía no querer moverse. Llego hasta donde la persona estaba, noto que traía una capa larga que cubría su cabeza recordando haberla visto esa misma tarde, continuo acercándose hasta que la tomo del hombro obligándola a dar media vuelta.

-Hey…- se paró en seco al ver la cara de la extraña persona llorando en mitad de la nieve.

–Pero que haces aquí… Juvia-

* * *

><p><strong>En un rato mas subo la segunda parte no desesperen mortales n.n<strong>


	2. Cambiemos la Tradicion

**Bien tal vez cambie un poquito la personalidad de Gray, pero seamos sinceros todos quisieramos verlo asi jejejeje**

**bien este es el final... nos vemos luego mortales n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAMBIEMOS LA TRADICION.<em>**

-Gray-sama que está usted haciendo aquí…- pregunto una peli azul dificultosamente resistiendo la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el lugar.

-Eso fue lo que yo pregunte…- dijo el chico con molestia. –Qué demonios haces aquí con esta tormenta-

-esto, pues Juvia se está escondiendo…- respondió ella con sinceridad sorprendiendo al Fullbuster.

-como que te estas escondiendo…- volvió a repetir el viéndola atentamente, es decir esconderse, porque…

-Sí, Juvia está segura de que nadie quiere visitar el cementerio en Navidad y por eso se ha venido a esconder aquí…-

-Porque no quieres que nadie te encuentre…- pregunto curioso el Fullbuster, sin notar como poco a poco la tormenta iba desapareciendo.

-A Gray-sama le parece extraño pero a Juvia no le gusta la Navidad…- soltó ella de golpe agachando su cabeza entre sus rodillas a la altura de una de las lapidas sin nombre.

-No es tan extraño sabes…- afirmó él sin rebelarle a la peli azul que él pasaba por lo mismo, y tratando de darle algo de ánimos. –Pero porque no te gusta…-

Se sentó a un lado de ella observando ambos la lápida que realmente no significaba nada.

-Juvia solo ha celebrado la Navidad una vez…- dijo ella abriendo su corazón – Juvia atraía la lluvia por eso cuando era niña, siempre se iba lejos en navidad para que todos pudieran celebrarla, sin embargo un día una familia fue amable con Juvia y la invitaron a su hogar en las montañas, era una pareja con un pequeño bebé.

Acogieron a Juvia y la trataron como a una hija, Juvia frecuento a la familia después de ese día, pero pronto eso se acabó, el bebé comenzó a enfermarse por la humedad de las lluvias y se fueron.

Igual que todos alrededor de Juvia, desde entonces Juvia juro no volver a celebrar la navidad, porque las personas con las que Juvia celebre, se irán.-

La lagrimas salieron incesantes desde que comenzó a hablar, Gray todo lo que atino a hacer fue agachar la cabeza demostrando empatía con ella, pero no estaba como para consolarla, después de todo él tampoco quería festejar la Navidad.

-Entonces fueron las únicas personas con las que celebraste la navidad…- afirmo él logrando que ella volteara la mirada

-Sí, inclusive el señor invento un pequeño poema para Juvia. Se llamaba "Busquemos seis improbabilidades" ¿Le gustaría oírlo…Gray-sama?-

El asintió suavemente regalando una sonrisa cálida a la peli azul que desvió su mirada un momento para concentrarse y cerró los ojos.

-Busquemos al rio que lleva su cauce al cielo.

Mientras sentimos como nuestro rostro es besado de improvisto el viento.

Toma mi mano y emprendamos un eterno viaje

Uno en donde hallemos secretos milenarios en un valle.

Dejemos un día sin luz, entera una ciudad.

Y dejemos nuestra cara ser empapada por la lluvia, en esta Navidad.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso…?- susurro el peli negro sin grosería, mas como con alegría al ver la cara sonriendo de la Loxar al decir esas palabras.

-Significa que es improbable que llueva en Navidad…- susurro ella- por eso es especial-

Era evidentemente una analogía que indicaba a la chica que ella misma era un milagro, al menos mientras la lluvia a su alrededor indicaba la vida que el agua traía consigo. Ese fue el mensaje de esa extraña familia a mitad de la montaña.

-Juvia… tengo una idea…- dijo el parándose y sacudiendo la nieve que se había quedado pegada en su pantalón. Le dio la mano a la chica para que se parara y le sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué es Gray-sama…?-

-No tengo idea de lo que sea la navidad pero vamos a celebrar…-

-Eh a que se refiere Gray-sama- dijo la chica curiosa pues él se había acercado muy tiernamente a secar las últimas lágrimas que caían por su rostro melancólico.

No cabía duda que las chicas lloronas eran la debilidad del pelinegro. Pero más que eso, se dio cuenta, él también se sentía raro por no festejar la navidad pero teniendo a alguien más, simplemente estaba bien, al menos no estaba solo.

-No es obligatorio festejar la navidad, celebremos que estamos vivos, celebremos que podemos respirar… celebremos que estamos aquí, celebremos que no celebramos la Navidad-

Esas palabras sacaron un poco de equilibrio a la peli azul, parecía no tener lógica, sin embargo por un segundo lo entendió, dejo que Gray la guiara hasta un lugar lejos de esa melancólica Catedral, y celebro en silencio que un día más estaba con ese chico que le había robado el corazón.

"Entonces a usted tampoco le gusta la navidad, cierto Gray-sama" pensó para sí misma antes de unirse al buen humor que el pelinegro parecía tener.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Natsu a donde me llevas…- grito Lucy al sentir como era salvajemente jalada fuera de la calidez del gremio.

-Es una sorpresa Lucy ven…- grito el Dragneel animado, pues había preparado una sorpresa para la rubia, algo que definitivamente le iba a gustar. La había notado triste, por más que se esforzó por hacer ese día perfecto, el no tener a todos sus amigos le afectaba, asi que todo lo que había que hacer era hacer olvidar todo.

Siguió jalándola hasta que llegaron a la orilla del lago que en ese momento se encontraba congelado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Natsu?... hace frio-

-Espera…- dijo el chico peli rosa corriendo un tanto lejos, ella al principio pensó que era una broma que quien pensaría lo que en realidad tenía el planeado.

Regreso con un costal lleno de vidrios, lo sabía porque cada paso que daba el peli rosa los hacia moverse.

-ah para qué es eso…- pregunto ella abrazándose a sí misma.

-Espera…- dijo él poniendo delicadamente los vidrios sobre el lago congelado- MIRA…-

Ella no comprendía en un principio a lo que él se refería, es decir que podía haber de interesante ahí.

Pero de repente el chico se puso al lado de ella, dejo un pedazo de tela que daba hasta los vidrios y lo prendió.

Lucy miro un poco extrañado al dragón Slayer sin embargo algo llamo su atención, el fuego sobre los vidrios se reflejaban en el lago formando una aurora boreal.

-Es hermoso…- replico la Heartafilia abriendo la boca sorprendida, y feliz.

Después de unos segundos del tan hermoso espectáculo, ella no pudo resistir unas cuantas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, estaban solos asi que, que más daba un poco sentimentalismo.

-Sabía que te gustaría… entonces Lucy FELIZ NAVIDAD- replico Natsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto animaba a su amiga.

-Natsu…- susurro ella pegándose a él en un abrazo…- Gracias…-

Y ahí se quedaron un rato admirando el paisaje, no importaba nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes, Lucy disfrutaría de ese momento más que de lo que nadie podría disfrutarlo jamás, y sería su secreto, solo de ellos y de nadie más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Gray-sama que está haciendo…- dijo la peli azul bastante extrañada, pues aparte de que el Fullbuster ya no traía ni prenda encima, se encontraba quitando un tanto de nieve que cubría la orilla del rio que atravesaba la ciudad.

-Ven aquí Juvia…- respondió él mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba –Ágamos una celebración única-

-Que haremos Gray-sama…- pero la pregunta se respondió sola, pues el pelinegro alzo una fogata sobre el suelo que él había logrado secar un poco.

-Ya te lo había dicho, vamos a celebrar…- respondió él ayudando a la peli azul a acomodarse en el suelo.

-Está bien Gray-sama entonces celebremos…- por fin el ánimo de Juvia se incrementó, quito completamente su expresión melancólica y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Alzo sus manos levantando el agua a medio congelar del rio dejándolo caer después con cierta armonía.

Al momento de caer de nuevo música comenzó a salir del agua.

-¿Es música…?- susurro el pelinegro siendo solo alumbrado por la fogata improvisada.

-Asi es Gray-sama…- dijo ella con alegría- Es una canción para Gray-sama…-

-Juvia por cierto…-

-Sí… Gray-sama…-

-De esto ni una palabra a nadie…- si bien no sonaba del todo educado al menos la hizo sentir especial, una celebración de ellos, solo de los dos.

-como usted diga Gray-sama…-

Cuanta más alegría podía traerle ese hombre, cuanta más felicidad, no iba a mentir, los momentos que pasan con el eran sin dudar lo mejor del mundo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño gesto del mago de hielo.

-ICE MAKER LLUVIA…- grito convirtiendo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia en puntos congelados que reflejaban la luz de la fogata.

-Es un baño de luz…- grito la Loxar con emoción.

-Si asi es…- dijo el parándose a un lado de ella…- Hay que celebrar este día todos los años, pero no será una celebración cualquiera, no como las demás-

-qué le parece Gray-sama que celebremos la NO NAVIDAD…- bien no sonaba muy inteligente, pero ese día se dejaría llevar.

-Bien entonces será nuestra celebración de la NO NAVIDAD…-

-Gray-sama…- dijo ella volteando feliz.

-Sí…-

-Juvia está feliz de estar con Gray-sama…- declaro la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-Y yo también estoy feliz…- dijo el con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Juvia…-

Volteo hacia la chica y le dio un suave beso.

-No te confundas es solo un regalo de NO NAVIDAD…-

Ella solo sonrió divertida por la timidez del chico.

-está bien Gray-sama…- ella se acercó se puso de puntitas y dio otro suave beso al chico- Este también es su regalo de NO NAVIDAD-

Él se quedó un segundo en shock sabía que no debía darle esperanzas pero esa noche no quería estar con nadie más, solo con ella.

-Juvia… feliz NO NAVIDAD-

FIN


End file.
